The Kimono!
by RedRosesContestshippingHearts
Summary: There's a festivity going on and Dawn and comp. are there to celebrate. After being on her own, Dawn finds a Kimono. What will happen? Okay, bad summary I know. But I can't think of anything! (- -") Anyway, this is a Birthday Gift to 'KicksAndKisses'. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D Note: I'm still new to Ikarishiping so sorry for the OCCness! ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!


**Me: Hey, guys! Here's a One-Shot! This is dedicated to my friend 'KicksAndKisses'. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KICKS! I hope you have a great day and an amazing birthday. :) Congrats and hope you like it! :) As for those of you that haven't read his stories, go read them! They are amazing and supper funny! :D**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, WINSTON OR HANNAH!**

**Me: STORY START! **

* * *

The breeze blew softly through the threes, picking up some of the broken leaves on the floor and carrying it gently for a few seconds before they fluttered down into the ground.

The forest was peaceful, you could hear the nocturnal Pokémon who were making their way out of their homes as the darkness consumed the whole forest. Making it silent yet you could hear the beautiful melody from the Pokémon.

The beautiful melody managed to reach the ears of three companions traveling among the forest, being careful not to trip and trying to look further ahead. They were determined to make it to the city during the night, even if it was too late to get a room at the Pokémon Center.

There was a festivity taking place and they wanted to be able to attend. That festival came around only once a year and they didn't want to miss their chance in getting in since they were going to be making their way through the city either way. They decided it would be okay, to pass by and enjoy the festival before leaving for their journey once more.

As the trio continued down the road, the lights and noise from the city started to reach them.

Smiling contentedly, a blue-haired teenage girl who was around her 16, turned to her companions. She was wearing a black dress with a pink skirt. She had pink boots that reached a little bit below her knees. Around her neck she had a pink scarf and in her head she had a white beanie with a pink pokeball design on it. The girl had blue eyes that were sparkling in excitement and anticipation.

"Awesome we found the city," A guy from the group with black hair said. He was wearing a red and white cap on top of his head and had a Pikachu on his shoulder. He was wearing a blue shirt with white strips on it and some blue jeans. On his feet he had black and red shoes and he was wearing black fingerless glove on his hands. His brown eyes were staring with awe at the city, as they started to reach it.

"Apparently but we will still have to sleep outside thought. So, it would be best if we set up camp before we go in and lose track of time. If we go in, we will surely come back when it's finish and the lights will be turned off. I think it's best if we take advantage of the light provided and then head out, okay?" The taller one said as he looked at his two companions in contemplation.

His eyes were close yet he could see everything, they suited him well with his somewhat spiky brownish hair. He was wearing a green shirt under an orange jacket. He also were some black and white sneakers on his feet. He smiled as he started to take out his bag and set out the necessary items to make the camp.

"That's a good idea, Brock," The girl said as she too started to take out what was necessary.

"Aw but I really wanted to go," The blacked-haired guy said as he dropped his head in disappointment. 'Pikapi!' The Pikachu exclaimed disappointed.

"You'll go as soon as we finish, Ash. Now help us and the faster we finish the faster we can leave to explore," The taller one, now known as Brock, explained as he started continued setting up a sleeping tent.

"Fine," Ash said reluctantly and started to put up his tent as well.

By the time they finished, it had become a bit more darker but the festivity was still going on, much to the pleasure of the trio.

Not wanting to lose any more time they headed out around the town, looking at all the booths.

"Hey, guys! Let's check that one!" The bluenette exclaimed pointing to a really lighted booth around the corner.

"But I want to go to the food court," Ash exclaimed as his stomach rumbled.

"I want to see, the lovely Nurse joy that is over at that booth. But you can go on ahead of us, if you want Dawn. We will meet you there as soon as we are done," Brock exclaimed before going of to met Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, we will met up there. I'm really hungry!" Ash said rubbing his stomach before making his way to the food court.

Dawn rolled her eyes and turned around heading towards the booth she wanted to check. As she got closer she noticed a familiar person standing in front of the location. She also noticed that it wasn't a booth, rather a shop.

The person made its way towards the door before entering. The lights from the shop, illuminating his purple hair, making Dawn confirm her suspicions.

Smiling, she went in after the purple-haired trainer but as she looked for him something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

A black kimono was hanging on one of the walls. Dawn smiled widely as she approached it, letting her eyes look at it from head to toe. The outline of the kimono was pink and it had a pink petal design on it, making it more eye-catching. In the middle there was a gold band holding it in place. As she took it to make further inspection on it. She noticed a shirt under the kimono, it seemed it was going together.

"Like it?" A voice question making Dawn jumped in surprised. She had been so into looking at the Kimono she hadn't been paying attention at her surroundings. Turning around she came face-to-face with a teenage girl, she looked to be around 17.

The girl had turquoise eyes, and medium short curly brown hair. She was wearing a red shirt with a drawing of a pink heart in the middle. She had blue jeans and some black flip-flops on her feet.

The girl blinked before sending Dawn an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Um, it's fine you just caught me by surprised," Dawn explained with a small blush on her face. "Um, yeah! it's pretty cute actually."

"Hmm, I think this will go well on you. Why don't you try it out, there's a dressing room down the hall over there," The girl exclaimed as she pointed and Dawn nodded.

"Oh, also! I'm Hannah. Need anything just give me a call and I'll be sure to come," Hannah said smiling as she turned around and headed towards a different costumer.

Dawn smiled and made her way to the changing room with the kimono in her hands.

As Dawn made her way to the changing room, she caught sight of the person she had been followed into the store. He seemed to be deep in thought as he looked over the... jewelry? Dawn became confused at this but shrugged it off thinking nothing of it.

There seemed to be a guy next to him, trying to help him with his shopping. The guy as Dawn noticed, seem to be 17 like Hannah. He had hazel eyes, and soft mid length brown hair. He was wearing a plain white shirt and some black jeans. For shoes he had some white sneakers to match with his shirt.

Dawn turned back and got into one of the dressing rooms. As soon as she finished changing she got out and looked her self in the mirror before nodding in approval. She looked around and caught sight of Hannah, who was sitting in one of the chairs the store had.

"Hey, Hannah!" Dawn called out waiving her hand in the air to catch the girls attention. Spotting Dawn, she got up and headed towards the bluenette.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think? Does it look good?" Dawn asked as she turned to look at herself in the mirror once more.

"Well, it fits well and the color really goes well with you. It looks cute on you, I think you should keep it," Hannah said smiling at the sight of a beaming Dawn.

"Thanks, Hannah! Oh, yeah! You told me your name but I never told you mine. I'm Dawn Berlitz," Dawn exclaimed putting her hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Dawn. So, are you going to buy it?" Hannah said bringing the topic back.

"Oh, Yeah. I'm going to go change to go and pay for it," Dawn said but was stopped by Hannah.

"You know you can wear it out if you want. It fits perfectly for the festivity going, all you need to do it pay for it and done," Hannah exclaimed.

"Awesome! Okay, I will wear it for the festivity," Dawn said as she and Hannah started to make their way towards the counter.

As they arrived, Dawn noticed the purple-haired teen standing before her. He was currently speaking to the guy she saw helping him. From the name tag on his shirt he seemed to be called Winston.

Winston, seeing Hannah approaching, turned to look at them.

"How May I help you?" He asked turning his attention to Dawn, yet Paul didn't turn.

"I would like to pay for this Kimono, please," Dawn said as she took out her wallet. At the familiar cheery and bubbly voice behind him, Paul's eyes widen. He turned around and sure enough, Dawn was standing behind him.

His eyes widen more at her attire. She was wearing a Kimono, that seemed to make her look cuter and more childish than normal. She smiled at him as she saw him looking at her. He turned his face to the side, trying to hide the small blush that was starting to appear on his face.

He scowl however when he saw Winston smirking at him before nudging him. Paul, sent him a glare which he ignored before turning completely to face Dawn.

"What are you doing here, Troublesome?" He asked, his voice as monotone as possible, trying to not let her noticed how she was affecting him.

"Me and the other just got into the city and I wanted to go to this store, so we separated and I found this super cute Kimono. I tried it out and liked it so I'm buying it," Dawn smiled as she finished explaining then her eyes widen as she remembered what he called her. "AND MY NAME IS DAWN!"

"Troublesome."

"DAWN!"

"Troublesome."

"D-A-W-N! DAWN!"

"Troublesome," Paul said with a smirk as he saw her red face get redder if possible. Her hands were put into fist and she seemed ready to hit him at any moment.

"That will be $12 dollars," Winston said interfering before a battle could start.

Dawn calmed down a bit and handed the money before sticking her tongue out at Paul and leaving the store.

Paul raised an eyebrow at her retreating figure.

"Hey, Paul. You forgot to give her this," Winston said as he handed Paul a brown bag, Paul looked at it before cursing himself and leaving the store after a certain brunette.

"Interesting couple, no?" Hannah asked smirking as she nudge Winston.

"Hm, sure. Whatever you say," He said before walked away to go help a costumer out. Hannah rolled her eyes and send one last glance at the retreating couple's figures before going after Winston.

* * *

"Hmm, what to do? What to do?" Dawn told her self as she looked around the town for something interesting to do.

"Troublesome."

Dawn stopped and turned around ready to scream at him but before she could Paul shoved something in her hands making her stumble a bit in surprise.

"Huh?" She said about to open it but stopped as a hand took hold of her wrist and pulled it away from the bag.

"Don't look at it until I leave, okay?" He asked and Dawn became shock at his tone of voice which seemed to be softer than normal, smiling she nodded and put the bag away.

"Thank you, Paul."

"Yeah, whatever," He said shrugging as if it was nothing but the blush on his cheeks proved otherwise. He turned around and started to walk, looking behind him to see if she was following and she was.

"Hey, Paul. What are you doing here?"

"Walking."

Dawn glared at him and gave him a playful slap on the arm. "I know that I meant, what are you doing here today?"

"I was walking towards the next town and decided to stay here a bit, plus I needed to get something important," Paul said.

"Something important? What is it? Did you find it?" Dawn asked as her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Yes, something important. You will find out soon and yes, I did found it," Paul said as he stopped walking and sat down at the grass with Dawn doing the same.

Silence filled the air and once again you could hear the Pokémon that were out.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?" Dawn asked breaking the silence as she looked up at the stars. Paul turned his head and looked at her before looking at the sky.

Not having heard an answer from her companion, Dawn turned her attention towards the purple-haired trainer.

"It could be better," Paul answered after a while as he continued looking at the sky.

"Really? How so?" Dawn asked tilting her head to the side in wonder.

Paul smirked and turned to her. He motion for her to come closer as if he was going to tell her a secret; Dawn complied and inched her way closer to the trainer, who was looking at her expectantly with his black eyes.

"What is it, P-Hmm!" Dawn's eyes widen as she felt pressure in her lips knowing that Paul was kissing her. Her mind went black for a moment but when she was going to reciprocate, he moved away unlocking their lips and leaving her blushing as she started at him in shock.

"Like that," Paul said as he got up, and walked away. Leaving Dawn, still stunned and blushing. She put her hands to her lips before she smiled.

She took the brown bag from her backpack and remembered that he said don't open it until he left. She opened it and pulled out a beautiful Piplup pin and put it on her hair. She noticed that there were also some sticks that were used for doing their hair and decided that since she was wearing the Kimono she could put her hair in a bun, which she did. Finally she found a card in there, curious she turned it around and read the message. When she finished she blushed with wide eyes before she got up, took her stuff and ran off.

"WAIT! PAUL, COME BACK HERE!"

_'Go out with me?'_

* * *

**Me: And done! I don't really feel to happy with this one but I hope you guys like it. :) Again, Happy Birthday, Kicks! I hope you have a wonderful day and I wish you the best dude! :) Happy Birthday! :D**

**Also, Winston and Hannah are OC's that belong to 'MuffinsAreAwesome'. :)**

**Dawn: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
